1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to covering devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular seat belt covering to provide a thermally protective covering to an associated buckle pair to minimize associated heating of the buckle pair when exposed to sunlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of coverings of various types and for unique applications are well known in the prior art. The prior art has utilized coverings in a myriad of applications but has heretofore failed to provide a new and improved vehicular seat belt covering to prevent discomfort to an individual upon grasping of a buckle having been exposed to a heating environment, as typically found during the summer months.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,913 to Fein sets forth a securably detachable covering overlying the flexible portion of an associated seat belt with the exception of the buckling members to provide a decorative covering to an associated seat belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,618 to Caringer sets forth a novelty device securably mounted to a seat belt provided with a sleeve for positioning of the seat belt through the sleeve with a decorative configuration fixedly secured to a forward portion of the sleeve to enhance the utilization of the seat belt by a child.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,205 to Wold sets forth a covering for utilization with a seat belt or safety harness to enhance the comfort of the flexible length of safety harness utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,495 to Lapointe similarly sets forth a comfort adding covering for securement overlying a seat belt flexible portion to enhance the comfort of a user utilizing hook and loop fasteners to secure the cushion to the seat belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,401 to Saenz sets forth an additional flexible seat belt covering to provide a protective cushioning to a seat belt.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved vehicular seat belt covering for encompassing the buckle engagement portions of the seat belt to overcome the problems of heat transmission to the buckles during exposure to extensive sunlight and which may be further compactly and readily secured to such buckles and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.